


花

by sunnywhite



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywhite/pseuds/sunnywhite
Summary: “是花。”俄罗斯人一脸无辜，“你不喜欢花吗？”





	花

**Author's Note:**

> *梗来源于土豆老师的图，非常感谢她授权给我写  
> *强行沙雕，全员降智警告  
> *含生化组暗示

1

舒赫拉特送给了朱利安一盆花，既不是一束也不是一朵，装在花盆里，有着强壮的根茎和枝条，舒赫拉特抱着它时整个脑袋都被遮住了。

这些都不是重点。

重点是花，朱利安这辈子第一次看见花盘上长着嘴的花，里面是两排锋利的三角形牙齿，一圈香肠丰唇，球形的花盘周围没有任何花瓣。整盆花起码有十几朵，争相嘎叽嘎叽咬着牙齿，发出古怪的声音，像是随时落下的铡刀。朱利安很担心它们会咬掉舒赫拉特的脑袋，他想问问，但他甚至不知道该怎么称呼这盆生物。

“这是什么东西？”

“是花。”俄罗斯人一脸无辜，“你不喜欢花吗？”

朱利安给不出回答，那些牙齿精确地咬断了他所有的思路。

“我这次回莫斯科，在花市里看见了它，听说是新品种，很受欢迎。养起来也不麻烦，偶尔给点水就行。”

“呃……谢谢，先交给我吧。”

朱利安谨慎地接过花盆，像抱着炸弹般缓缓退回桌边，把它推到靠墙，确保它不会咬到任何人。舒赫拉特盯着他看。

“你可以把它放在床头柜，店主说有安神效果。”

当然，如果他是什么连环杀人犯，每日用鲜血沐浴，以肉体为食，那他肯定会抱着这盆花睡觉。但朱利安是正常人，对未知生物抱有本能的畏惧，决定将它留在墙边。

 

2

舒赫拉特走后，朱利安抱着尝试的心态剥了根香肠凑近其中一张嘴，那两排牙齿银光一闪，香肠断成两截，肉沫在花盘口中跳动，不知道最终去了哪里。

朱利安用牙刷和黄胶布在它周围拉了圈警戒线。

当晚他睡不着，打开手机搜索了“俄罗斯 食人花”，没有结果，“俄罗斯 花 牙齿”，没有结果，“俄罗斯 花 牙齿 诈骗”，还是没有结果，不过倒是搜到不少诈骗新闻，他统统转发给了舒赫拉特，提醒对方注意。最后朱利安拍了张花的照片，用搜图搜到几个俄语网站，看大意似乎确实是某种新品种，但后续的介绍超出了朱利安的词汇范围，他打算明天托莱娅看一看。

第二天清晨，闹钟还没响，一阵洪亮的歌声把他吵醒，伴随着歌词，朱利安模糊地辨认出这是《雪球花》的合唱。

他一下子跳起来，那个史前生物在透进来的晨曦中泛着红光，十几个花盘一张一合，唱出悠扬的旋律，感情充沛，语调激昂，回荡在小小的房间里。

隔壁的奥利弗拼命敲门，朱利安贴着墙过去给他开门，请他进来。

“你能不能把你的歌调小声一点，我这边都听得清清楚——这是什么鬼东西？！”

 

3

桌子被占领了，两人坐在床沿边，伴随着此起彼伏的男高音喝冰水。

“你真的搜到了相关网站？它是地球上的生物？”

“搜到了，似乎是新品种，”朱利安仰头灌了一大口，“我觉得可能是切尔诺贝利出产的。”

他们转过头，舒赫拉特正捣鼓着花盆底座，几经努力，歌声终于停了。他抱盆转过身，两个法国人用敬畏的眼神看着他。

“可能出了故障。”

朱利安能看到他头上的熊耳朵垂了下来。

“没关系，”朱利安走到舒赫拉特身侧半米外，伸长了胳膊轻抚他的肩膀，“你何不自己唱给我听？”

“那我放回去了。”

“放吧放吧——别别别，放回那个胶布中间，没错，这样可以保护它不会意外打碎。”

奥利弗转身溜出去了，今天他已经见到了太多秘密，不想再增添更多无法承受之重。

 

4

莱娅这阵子几乎每天泡在实验室里，朱利安也忙得两脚不沾地，和其他俄罗斯人也不算熟，最终也没找到机会询问。他与此花共处一室长达一周，周六的晚上，朱利安的脸拍在吧台上，眼前的酒一滴未沾，旁边的吉尔斯注意到了，低声询问他是不是不舒服。

“谢谢你，图雷先生，我只是在思考一些事。”

听到此言奥利弗忍不住笑出声：“我们的大男孩正和异形打拉锯战，消耗过大。”

“什么异形？”

奥利弗手脚并用，给吉尔斯描述了一下那盆花的样子，朱利安坚持称他夸大了，虽然“大致是这样”。

吉尔斯有些好奇地问：“那盆花真的自己会唱歌？”

“真的，舒赫拉特说只要事先给它听过一遍歌曲，设置好时间，它就会在特定时间歌唱。”

“听着像鹦鹉。”

“但它是货真价实的花，是不是？”奥利弗的嘴都快咧到耳后了，“你应该庆幸它只需要浇水，而不是别的什么。”

吉尔斯扬了扬眉毛，除此之外他没有更多的反应了。奥利弗不敢置信地看着他：“吉尔斯，那可是一盆会唱歌的食人花，你就动了动眉毛？”

“从参军到现在，我见过许多科技的高速发展，快到我不敢想象，这点生物变种很正常。”

奥利弗把杯中酒一饮而尽。

一直在旁边听着的艾曼纽凑了过来，追问朱利安是不是不喜欢这盆花又不知道怎么告诉舒赫拉特，朱利安摇了摇头，犹豫着整理思路，蓝眼睛湿漉漉的。

“我和舒赫拉特回过两次莫斯科，只学会了一堆菜名和地名。现在我发现自己对俄罗斯知之甚少，对舒赫拉特的了解也不够。他说新年会带我去红场，在这之前，我要做点什么。”

朱利安是行动派，立刻站起来要走，奥利弗把他一把摁回了椅子上。

“本周你被折腾得够紧张了，现在需要放松一下。莱娅刚给我发信息，她的工作差不多了，约明晚喝酒，你可以白天去找她问问。”

 

5

朱利安在寝室扑了个空，隔壁的提穆尔告诉他莱娅去了公共休息室。

刚走进休息室，朱利安就看见了沙发上的莱娅，正和旁边的舒赫拉特说什么。他转身就走，身后传来莱娅的声音：“朱利安？”

朱利安转身讪笑着打招呼，他希望自己是一只蚂蚁，可以立刻钻进地里。舒赫拉特点了点头做回应，没有说什么。朱利安顿时觉得口干舌燥，话语都黏在了喉咙里。

“奥利弗告诉我，你想请我帮个忙？”

朱利安看看她，又看看恋人：“舒赫拉特，可以让我们单独呆会吗？”

舒赫拉特点了点头，起身离开了。

朱利安盯着他的背影，确认他应该听不见了，这才在莱娅身边坐下。

“能否帮我看一看这个介绍的具体内容？”朱利安摸出手机，只觉屏幕和他的脸一样发烫，现在他是世界上最大的恶人。

莱娅接过手机，脸色变得有些迷惑：“这不是舒赫拉特送你的花吗？为什么你不直接问他呢？”

“因为这花的歌唱装置出了点故障，上次舒赫拉特没能修好，我找到了相关介绍，觉得你或许会有什么办法。”朱利安的大脑转得飞快，拼命搜寻理由，这时他突然反应过来。

“你见过这盆花？”

“当然，”莱娅耸了耸肩膀，“之前他抱着它来找我，认为自己对法国人的品味了解不够，让我给点参考意见，送给你适不适合。”

朱利安有种说不出的感觉，蚂蚁似乎爬到了他的心窝口。

“让我瞧瞧……今年才上市的新品种，喜阴，不用太多水，内置一个智能装置，可以控制它唱歌。”莱娅皱起眉头向下划了几下，“奇怪，没有更多信息了，也没有原产地和分布地区。”

“谢谢你，莱娅，这些就够了。”朱利安拿回手机，舒赫拉特现在在哪？

 

6

“所以你们两位小朋友达成共识了？”

“可以这么说吧，”朱利安搅着酒杯里的卷卷吸管，“我和他坦诚地聊了一晚上，现在我们更了解彼此了。”

然后我们上床，还享受了舒赫拉特的裸体弹唱。朱利安把后半句咽了回去。

“食人花的事情你提了吗？”

“其实那盆花看久了还挺可爱的。”

“挺好，你终于被爱情蒙蔽了双眼，品味开始持续脱轨。”奥利弗沉痛地拍了拍他的肩膀，回忆了一下朱利安刚才描述的剧情，突然发现有个地方不对劲。

“你男朋友想知道法国人的品味，去找经常和我在一起的莱娅，那他为什么不直接来问我？”

朱利安说他也想到了这个，但舒赫拉特没有回答，眼神变得复杂，让他想起了对方装填子弹时的样子。

“我觉得挺性感的。”

“操！尼赞，他这分明是要处理我的眼神！你还是不是我兄弟了！”

END


End file.
